Lαzσѕ
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: Algunos lazos son forjados con materiales más fuertes que el hierro./Fudou&Kidou/Yaoi/DarkFic.


**Holaa** (: Bueno, este fic empezó con un sueño (una pesadilla para se exacta) y no lo podía sacar de mi cabeza. Entonces lo escribí, le quite la parte del miedo y medio lo convertí en romance. Y Dios, lo hice mientras hacia tarea sobre los Dioses Griegos. Y bueno, Pau-chan vio todas las viaciones anales a la ortografia que cometi por no tener mi mente completamente en esto (?) Me estoy saliendo del tema.

**Declaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si así fuera, pasarian tantas cosas tan hermosas entre Goenji y Fubuki. Pero bueno, soñar es gratis :D y amar también! Feliz mes del amor! (corazincito)

**Advetencias:**

**El lector pordía morir de aburrimiento**

**Dark Fic òwó**

**Yaoi (Boys Love)**

**Y algo Crack...**

Sin más: ¡Enjoy!

* * *

_Lumos_

* * *

Kido se removió inquieto en su sitio. Las piernas comenzaban a dolerle por el hecho de estar hincado; lentamente comenzó a moverse, con movimientos suaves y temerosos, tratando de disminuir la rozadura del el collar de fierro que tenía alrededor de su cuello. Unos dedos se cerraron violentamente sobre algunos mechones de su cabello, advirtiéndole que _su_ dueño no aceptaba el cambio de posición. Y un suave murmullo de burla recorrió el gran salón donde se encontraba, al parecer muchos disfrutaban su _humillación pública._ Únicamente habíauna mirada de compasión entre toda esa gente.

Un horrible sentimiento causaba estragos en el interior de Sakuma. Ver a su mejor amigo ahí, encadenado como un perro, con una mínima cantidad de ropa que cubría apenas lo necesario y no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Ojala pudiera ayudarlo.

Lamentablemente eso no estaba en sus _manos_….

* * *

El mundo de Yuuto Kido se derrumbó el día que su hermana menor, Haruna, murió. El heredero de la familia Kido corrió hacia ella en cuanto vio como una bala disparada por el traidor de Genda impactaba contra el blando pecho de su hermana. Cuando llego a donde ella estaba, ya sólo quedaba su noble cuerpo.

La muerte de Haruna no fue la primera, pero si la última. Cuando el padre de Kido vio morir a su preciosa hija, se rindió. Así, sin más. No volvió a poner resistencia ante la conquista de Fudou Akio. Simplemente se entregó y el líder del bando contrario lo mató. Rápida y Fríamente. 5 años de guerra para obtener el poder de la mafia más rica de Japón acabaron con la muerte del señor Kido, y todo lo que le pertenecía paso a ser propiedad de Fudou.

Kido, por su parte, estaba sumergido en su propio mundo de dolor. Haber perdido a su hermana y a su padre en tan poco tiempo fue lo que eliminó todo rastro de vida en él. No podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera dolor. Y en este estado semi-vegetativo en el que se encontraba, no fue consciente de lo que le ocurrió a su mundo perfecto cuando la mano de Fudou cayó sobre esté.

* * *

Un día, Kido no sabría decir cual pues el paso del tiempo había perdido su significado, fue sacado de la habitación en la que Fudou lo mantenía cautivo. Sus ex compañeros Jimon y Narukami lo jalaban de los brazos, tratándolo como su fuera la peor escoria del mundo. Prácticamente lo arrastraron y patearon hasta llegar a un gran salón, con una elegante silla negra como único mueble. Y no fue hasta que lo lanzaron hasta los pies de Akio que la realidad lo golpeó. Observó fijamente los ojos color Turmalina (2) y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

—Miren que tenemos aquí… Yuuto Kido.— dijo Akio con burla mientras una sonrisa de crueldad se formaba en su rostro.— No, a él no lo mataremos como a los otros. Tengo planes mucho mejores para él. Dejémoslo en el cuarto donde está por ahora. Ya lo necesitare luego.

* * *

5 meses habían pasado desde que lo encerraron en aquella recamara. Le daban comida por una pequeña ventana que tenía la puerta. Pero de ahí en más nadie se le acercaba o siquiera lo miraba. Estaba comenzando a enloquecer. Y tanto tiempo libre sólo y sin nada que hacer lo habían puesto a pensar en lo que sería de su futuro. Aunque ya no le quedaba nada, Kido no quería morir. Le aterraba la idea de dejar el mundo de los vivos antes de tiempo, como su hermana y su padre habían hecho. Aunque la idea del suicidio le había pasado mil veces por la cabeza, nunca pensó seriamente en acabar con su patética vida.

Entonces el día que por fin lo sacaron de la celda en la que se había convertido aquella habitación, el día que sus ojos por fin vieron la luz del sol, sólo quiso correr de vuelta a esa celda y quedarse ahí por el resto de sus días. Dicen que el camino al infierno esta pavimentado de las mejores intenciones, bueno ese estaba pavimentado únicamente con las mejores.

Después de que la guerra provocada por las dos mafias más poderosas de Japón hubiera acabado, una especie de paz de había instalado en los territorios que ahora mandaba Fudou. Comenzó cambiando a los que él consideraba "ineptos para tal cargo" por gente de sus propias filas. Estaba asesinando a los más fieles seguidores del señor Kido (no se iba a arriesgar a que alguien quisiera sacarlo del poder). Poco a poco le iban pidiendo a Fudou su ayuda, y él respondía con sugerencias y opiniones. Todo muy prudente. Posiciono a Koujirou Genda al mando de los nuevos reclutas y a Jirou Sakuma al cargo de toda la información confidencial. Y así poco a poco fue tomando poder. Las sugerencias se transformaron en órdenes y todo el mundo obedecía. En esos 5 meses la mafia más rica y poderosa de Japón, antes liderada por el señor Kido, ahora era también una dictadura, liderada por Akio Fudou.

Nuevamente lo escoltaron a aquel imponente salón, el cual más tarde se enteraría, estaba en la residencia personal de Fudou. A unos cuantos metros de su propia celda personal.

Cuando por fin estuvo en presencia de aquel que había acabado con toda su familia sus rodillas le temblaron y justo cuando estuvieron frente a frente cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Se quedó ahí, quieto. Esperando oír su sentencia de muerte.

—Al menos tienes la decencia de arrodillarte frente a mí— dijo el de orbes grises. — ¿Asustado Yuuto? — Kido tembló cuando escucho su nombre de pila dicho con esa voz tan fría como el hielo y cortante como una daga. — Debo admitir que esperaba un poco de resistencia de tu parte, pero estas tan asustado que ni siquiera puedes mirarme.

Una punzada de ira atravesó el pecho de Kido y levanto la vista, y si las miradas mataran…

—Te ves muy bien de rodillas Yuuto…

_Oh, dulce Aphrodi. Oh no. No, no…_

—Pero al fin y al cabo siempre te has visto bien. Recuerdo cuando tu padre y yo teníamos charlas pacíficas y tú lo acompañabas, tan concentrado y con ganas de saber sobre los negocios familiares… seduciéndome— Fudou lo estaba mirando como si fuera un jugoso pedazo de carne, admirando como el color abandonaba el rostro de Kido y destacaba los orbes color carmín de éste. — Y ahora estas en mi poder, ahora me perteneces.

Fudou se levantó de la silla tan exquisita y _oh, Aphrodi, no…_ una notable erección se asomaba por debajo de su pantalón. Kido parpadeo furiosamente, tratando de controlar el llanto.

— ¡Jamás Fudou!— chilló Kido tratando de levantarse para retroceder.

El heredero Kido no era reacio a tener un hombre como amante, de hecho podía admitir que cuando veía a Fudou en las reuniones en las que acompañaba a su padre a veces se lo imaginaba con él. Pero eso era cuando el maldito que estaba frente a él no había arruinado el mundo que él conocía.

Akio sonrió cruelmente, recordándole a Kido a un tiburón a punto de comerse a un inocente surfista en el mar en el momento equivocado. Como si él fuera una presa _fácil._ Luego el castaño se puso a la altura del de orbes carmín y tomando muchísimo impulso le propinó una cachetada que resonó por toda la habitación. Un poco más fuerte y le rompe el cuello al agredido.

Kido gritó, retrocediendo lo más que su cuerpo se lo permitió, El dolor era demasiado intenso y le dejo la mejilla escociéndole.

—Estas mintiendo Yuuto— la cachetada fue remplazada por una suave caricia, en la misma mejilla. — Tú no quieres morir. No eres tan estúpido como para querer morir.

Kido miro fijamente aquellos ojos tan duros y no pudo mentir.

—No…— murmuro apenas audiblemente— no quiero morir.

—Entonces te doy dos opciones— los rubíes que el castaño tenía como ojos lo miraron fijamente llenos de miedo— puedes entregarte voluntariamente a mí… o morir. Di sí o no. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—S-sí...— susurró Kido miserablemente, aborreciendo su miedo a morir.

—Buen chico…— Akio chasqueó sus dedos y de una puerta salieron dos grandulones que tomaron a Kido de los brazos. Lo levantaron y sin nada de delicadeza le arrancaron la ropa a Kido hasta dejarlo desnudo y nuevamente, con brusquedad, le pusieron aquel pedazo de tela que apenas cubría su miembro, dejando lo demás a la vista de todos. Eran unos extraños pantalones. Pero eso no fue lo peor, oh claro que no, porque seguido a eso, Kido se quedó tirado en el piso, en shock, tratando de entender que le estaban haciendo.

_Click_

El sonido lo regreso un poco a la realidad, pues e había escuchado demasiado cerca y al levantar la cabeza sintió el peso de un collar de metal alrededor de su cuello, con una cadena que lo ataba a la silla donde Fudou había estado sentado cuando lo habían llevado a aquel salón.

— ¿Qué mierda…?— Comenzó a decir Kido, pero cerró la boca prudentemente cuando escucho gruñir al otro.

—Cállate. Desde ahora te dirigirás a mí como Amo.— expresó Fudou secamente, mientras comenzaba a pisar a su prisionero por el tono de voz que había usado. — Mío.

El castaño de ojos grises jaló la cadena que se sujetaba al collar de Kido, haciendo que este se acercara lenta y lastimosamente a la silla donde es estaba por sentarse.

—De rodillas— le ordenó. Kido se acercó y después de unos jalones más por parte de su amo, recargó su cabeza en las piernas de éste. Mientras Fudou comenzó a acariciar el cabello castaño de Yuuto.

* * *

2 minutos después las puertas del salón de abrieron y la gente comenzó a desfilar hacia adentro. Kido reconoció entre ellos a los subordinados más allegados de el de orbes grises. Y fue ahí cuando entendió lo grande que sería su humillación, ya que no sólo iba a ser un objeto de diversión para Fudou, no, también sería su mascota pública. Avergonzado y humillado escondió su cara lo más que pudo de los espectadores de su señor.

* * *

Conforme fueron pasando los meses Kido dejo de resistirse a las órdenes. Había experimentado suficiente dolor como para el resto de su vida, y el hecho de escuchar a Fudou gruñir era suficiente para ponerle los pelos de punta. Ciertamente no había sido violado por Fudou, pero también era cierto que nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos ocurrió por su propia voluntad.

La resistencia de Kido no había durado, aun cuando se le ordenaba complacer. Había aprendido a obedecer en poco tiempo. Hacía todo lo que le pedía su amo. Y poco a poco dejó de sentirse amenazado. Dejo de sentir que su vida estaba amenazada y en cambio un sentimiento algo extraño de seguridad se alojó en él. Si estaba con Fudou, sabía que nadie más podía tocarlo.

La primera vez que Akio toco su miembro Kido soltó un grito de sorpresa y se quedó completamente quieto. Dejó que su amo excitara a su traicionero cuerpo hasta que acabó gritando su nombre entre violentos temblores. Fudou miró su mano llena del pegajoso semen y con la mano libre tomó a Kido del collar y lo jaló hacia sí.

—Trágalo— ordenó, mirando fijamente cada acción del castaño.

—Sí, amo— susurro Yuuto con la voz temblorosa y abrió la boca, dispuesto a limpiar la mano del oji gris con la lengua.

Desde entonces Fudou se encargaba de complacerse a sí mismo antes darle su atención a Kido para complacerlo. Sin embargo, el cabrón era un amante buenísimo y Kido se odiaba cada día más cuando se descubría deseando a su carcelero. Se odiaba aún más por como lo hacía sentirse y por lo mucho que lo disfrutaba.

Y entonces, Kido nunca supo cuándo empezó a _necesitarlo_ y a _desearlo _como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se dio cuenta de que extrañaba el sexo. De que extrañaba a _Fudou._ De que lo empezaba a _necesitar_, como alguien necesita al aire.

* * *

Kido escuchó a su amo suspirar con aburrimiento mientras recorría su castaño cabello con la yema de los dedos. A pesar de las protestas de su mente el cuerpo de Kido se emocionó… Fudou se estaba cansando de hablar sin parar y eso significaba que querría diversión en cuanto la junta con sus subordinados se acabará. Con unas cuantas palabras él dio la reunión por terminada y rápidamente el salón fue desalojado por los demás. Kido se desperezó y se hinco entre las piernas de su amo. Fudou acariciaba su cabello ocasionalmente, pero más allá de eso no hizo nada. No pronunció las órdenes que Kido estaba esperando para saber cómo quería ser complacido. Fudou parecía de un humor extraño, así que por primera vez en todo ese tiempo Kido empezó sin una orden de por medio.

Lentamente bajó la cremallera de los pantalones de su amo, mientras este seguía acariciando su cabeza lentamente, como si su mente estuviera en otro lado. Enseguida el de ojos color carmín desabrocho el botón de los pantalones y (gracias a Aphrodi) no traía ropa interior, así que fácilmente sacó el miembro semi-despierto de su amante. Las caricias en su cabello se hicieron un poco más variadas y también recibió una que otra en el rostro.

Kido nunca antes había hecho algo por iniciativa propia, pero temiendo que si paraba podía recibir un castigo, dejo el miembro que apenas se levantaba y levantó la camisa de Fudou y comenzó a besarle el pecho. Cada rincón era marcado con suaves lamidas y fugaces besos. Sabía que a su amo le encantaban esas acciones y fue recompensado con suaves gemidos mientras besaba cerca de los pectorales. Kido pudo sentir la erección de Fudou comenzar a levantarse, pero la ignoró, y mejor se concentró en el musculoso pecho frente a él.

Las manos de Akio finalmente abandonaron el cabello castaño y se dedicaron a acariciar la espalda y el pecho de su amante, rozando las duras tetillas pero sin detenerse en ellas. Kido se estremeció ligeramente y se presionó más contra Fudou. Ya con la lujuria a flor de piel, Yuuto regresó al miembro del otro, lo tomó suavemente entre sus manos y se inclinó sobre él. Su lengua revoloteó suavemente sobre la punta, saboreando el pre eyaculatorio. Fudou jadeó y sus caderas se levantaron, tratando de enterrarse más en la cálida boca que lo estaba recibiendo.

Fudou miró fijamente a los ojos rojos que se asomaban por su entrepierna y lo jalo hacia sí, para poder alcanzar la bragueta del pantalón tan descarado que usaba su juguete. En cuando Kido percibió esta acción se separó de su amo y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que Fudou se encontraba y se desnudó ya sin un poco de pudor en su ser. Tomó su propia erección a ligeramente flácida y empezó a deslizar su mano de arriba para abajo, mientras mantenía su vista clavada en la persona que lo había estado acariciando minutos antes. No se detuvo hasta que su miembro estuvo tan hinchado como el de Fudou.

Fudou se relamió los labios pero permaneció sin decir nada.

Kido estaba bastante desconcertado, Fudou nunca había permanecido tanto tiempo en silencio. Desprovisto de órdenes que cumplir se quedó de pie durante un momento más antes de que su propio deseo hablara, llevándolo directamente de regreso a su lugar entre las piernas de su amo. Antes de que pudiera arrodillarse, Fudou lo tomó y lo jaló con fuerza para sentarlo encima de su regazo. Sus miembros se rozaron el uno contra el otro y ambos gimieron ante la sensación. Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero Kido estaba tan sumergido en su propio deseo que no se detuvo a buscarle significado a las acciones del otro.

Fudou sacó una botella de lubricante de su pantalón y embulló sus dedos dentro de esta, segundos después Kido sintió un largo y delgado dedo entrar en él. Se removió ante la sensación, necesitaba _más_.

Temblando, Kido se empujó contra eso, inconsciente de que había empezado a suplicar.

— ¡M-más!.. Por favor… más… ¡duro!... ¡Más!— gemía, sintiendo un segundo y tercer dedo entrar en él, preparándolo.— ¡Tú! Por favor… ¡Quiero… Tú!...— jadeaba incoherencias.

Kido cerró los ojos cuando Fudou por fin atendió sus suplicas, enterrándose hasta lo más profundo de Yuuto de una sola embestida. Fudou dejo de moverse, esperando un poco a que Kido se acostumbrara a la placentera invasión. Sus respiraciones estaban más que agitadas, y Kido entreabrió los ojos sólo para descubrir a un Fudou muy sonrojado por la excitación. Se aferró a sus hombros y empezó a moverse, auto penetrándose cada vez con más fuerza, jadeando ante la sensación de Fudou entrando y saliendo de su interior.

Fudou golpeó su cadera contra la de Kido más fuerte y más rápido mientras el placer comenzaba a salirse de control. Todo su mundo se redujo a esa silla, a estar sentado sobre Fudou (algo que nunca ocurriría otra vez) y sentir sus envestidas que lo llenaban. De pronto, Kido fue consiente del gimoteo de Fudou, _no puede ser…_

—Kido, oh… más duro. ¡Kido! Sí…

_¿Kido?_ No había escuchado su honorable apellido desde hace más de un año y en ese momento Fudou lo estaba jadeando, como si él y Kido fueran amantes, y no como el amo y esclavo que realmente eran. Incluso Fudou agarró el miembro erecto de Kido y lo comenzó a masturbar al ritmo de las envestidas. _Era...oh, eso era… ese p-punto…_ Kido podía sentir como el final se acercaba… sus rostros estaban separados por apenas unos centímetros, Fudou se estaba inclinando hacia él y…

Unos labios ardientes y ansiosos se encontraron con los de un excitado castaño y una traviesa lengua que quería meterse en una boca ajena.

Kido no había sido besado nunca…

_Se sintió bien._

* * *

Kido ya había sentido antes las manos de Fudou sobre él, y había alcanzado niveles de placer que superaban las expectativas de cualquiera, pero esa vez… esa vez había algo diferente. Algo más profundo.

Ese beso capturó su alma. Y no tardó en corresponderle con la misma pasión, sintiéndose más conectado a Fudou que nunca.

Abruptamente Fudou rompió el beso mientras se estremecía por completo. Su semen inundaba el interior de Kido mientras gritaba su nombre. Kido lo siguió, dejándose llevar por su orgasmo mientras gritaba el nombre de su amo una y otra vez.

Fudou se desplomo arriba de Kido mientras su corazón le latía frenéticamente. Rodeó el cuerpo de Kido con sus brazos. _¿Me está abrazando?_ Pensó Kido tratando de entender que era lo que pasaba.

Una vocecita en su interior le decía a Kido que estaba traicionando todo. A su padre, a su hermana. Que debía odiar a aquel ser despreciable que lo había convertido en el sucio juguete necesitado que era ahora. Pero el deseo que sentía por Fudou y la calidez de ese abrazo, fueron suficientes para mandar a esa voz muy lejos.

Fudou saco una pequeña llave de la bosa de su camisa, la metió en el collar alrededor del cuello de Kido y la giró. El collar hizo un pequeño Click y se abrió. Kido se enderezo lentamente y con cuidado se bajó del regazo de su amo. Evitando mirarle a los ojos se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, alejándose de su amo.

Por primera vez en más de un año se pudó erguir orgullosamente como el Kido que era. Ya era libre.

Detrás de él, Fudou le dijo en voz baja pero clara:

—Adiós, Kido.

Kido se volteó para mirar con determinación al hombre que lo había mantenido cautivo por tanto tiempo. Fudou estaba sonriendo tristemente, despeinado y sonrojado con sus ropas todavía desarregladas. Kido observó detenidamente el cuerpo que tan íntimamente conocía. El cuerpo del mafioso más rico y poderoso de Japón.

Los labios del hombre sin el cual ya no podía vivir.

Libremente, por voluntad propia, Kido se acercó al trono y se arrodilló entre las piernas de Fudou, apoyando las mejillas en las piernas de su amo.

—Fudou…— susurró cuando unos dedos comenzaron a acariciar su cabello. Kido cerró los ojos y no vio la sonrisa ni el brillo de triunfo en los ojos de Akio Fudou.

_Algunos lazos son forjados con materiales más fuertes que el hierro._

* * *

_Nox_

* * *

(1)En este fic, Haruna y Yuuto son los hijos adoptivos del señor Kido.

(2) Turmalina: Es una piedra preciosa color gris oscuro.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Bueno, me he hecho el proposito de comenzar a escribir cada fin de semana. Mi error siempre ha sido que cuando escribo un fic, lo hago en un día. Osea, ya los finales me salen medio chafa por que ya estoy estresada de estarme partiendo la cabeza escribiendo algo. Así que realmente mi nuevo plan es dedicarle las noches de los fines de semana a eso (cuando llegue de la calle) (?) Y así, poder hacer un fic decente sin matarme en el intento. En fin, dejo de aburrirlas con mis planes xD

Y sobre el fíc, me dio penita Kido. Pero bueno, traía esto en la cabeza. Y le agradesco enormemente a Pau por betearlo. Ella lo hizo entendible xD

Es algo Dark y atenta contra los derechos del hombre, pero queria parcticar un poco para sentirme un poco más segura cuando me ponga a escribir (por fin) el fic que será la continuación de 'Subasta'. Ya saben, con lo del Lemmon y todo eso :O

Agradesco sus comentarios y/o criticas constructivas. Y espero que les haya gustado :D y ya saben: Si me comentas, te comento C:

"El corazón es un infinito de pesadísimas cadenas, encadenando puñaditos de aire."

**Atte: LaLa-Chan** (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)

See you soon (corazoncito)


End file.
